Mixtape
by sapphicfiction
Summary: Bo finds that she wants to know after-hours Lauren more, however will Lauren let Bo in?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters

**Pairing:** Bo Dennis / Dr. Lauren Lewis

**Author's Note: **This is set in an alternate universe however each character is and will be represented as per the LG series.

**Summary:** Bo finds that she wants to know _after-hours_ Lauren more, however will Lauren let Bo in?

**Chapter 1**

There was only one thing that caught the attention of Bo's eyes. She was in a crowded nightclub filled with sweaty bodies dancing and grinding closely together; the sexual energies of multiple bodies flowing around the room, but from the corner of her eye she only saw _her_.

Bo had met this woman a month prior and hardly knew a thing about her; of course she knew the basics. Her name was Dr. Lauren Lewis, or as her best friend Kenzi called her, "Dr Hotpants." She had been treating Bo and trying to help her garner techniques on how to control her hunger urges, something Bo thought was never possible until she met the people in her life now. Lauren had explained that her genes was Fae and that her species was of the Succubi family; this whole underground world Bo never knew existed, now all of a sudden existed and Lauren had quickly became someone Bo trusted.

Lauren's body was closely against another woman's body, which Bo observed with an intent and curious eye. _Who was this person?_ Bo wondered, realising that this woman who she saw practically every day not once mentioned that she had a girlfriend, or was in a relationship. _Is she even in a relationship?_

Being around all of this sexual energy heightened Bo's intrigue and caprice. She quickly found herself hungry and wanting to involve herself in all of this sexual energy, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the doctor. There was something about her and the way she was pressed against another body that interested Bo more than she had ever anticipated or even expected.

She watched as Lauren's body grinded into the other woman's, who now had her hands all over Lauren's back. Bo could feel their sexual energy from where she was standing and in a sudden moment, Bo knew she needed to feed.

Bo looked across the room and saw a girl who was swaying to the music, by herself. She walked up to this girl until she was directly in front of her, and with one touch of her hand, Bo devoured the girl of her Chi, only stopping when she knew she had to. The other girl had her breath, literally, taken from her and wanted more but Bo quickly walked away and decided that she needed to go home and drink a bottle of wine.

"Well, you're home early tiger" Kenzi quipped as Bo walked in through their front door.

Bo threw her bag down on the couch, followed closely by her body. She rested her feet on the coffee table and leant her head down upon the cushion. "What a night" she finally let out.

"It's only 10, Bo" Kenzi laughed

Bo laughed quietly to herself, "I saw Lauren."

"Oh yeah?" Kenzi asked as she shook her head slightly at the revelation. Kenzi knew Bo was somewhat curious about the doctor, and she definitely saw their sexual tension. But she was cautious of Lauren; she seemed uptight and considered she reported to The Ash, she was sceptical of Lauren's intentions and motives.

"She was with someone." Bo responded, oblivious to her friend's disapproval

Kenzi's brow arches, curious as to what Bo had seen. "With who, is the question Bo-Bo"

Bo laughed at Kenzi's quirky pet-names for her. They were endearing nonetheless though. "With a woman. I don't know who, but by the look of things I'm guessing a girlfriend."

"Well, I'll be" Kenzi exclaimed, a little impressed with the doctor. This was an unexpected change in circumstance and had impressed Kenzi that the doc had a life outside of the compound. "Huh!" She mused.

"But not once did she mention any girlfriend" Bo continued on, still oblivious to her friend. "I mean, who is this girl?" She queried, now what seemed to be only to herself.

Kenzi, again, shook her head but this time at her friend. _Was this a hint of jealousy coming out from beneath the bold succubus? The same succubus that could have whomever she so desired?_

"Why don't you just ask her?" Kenzi asked matter-of-factly; as if this was the most obvious answer to the question.

Bo looked at her friend and realised how she must be coming across, "I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend aren't I?"

They both laughed in unison and Kenzi playfully nudged Bo's shoulder.

"Do you fancy her?"

Bo hadn't asked herself that question yet, nor has she entertained the notion that she might fancy the doctor. All she knew was Lauren was her doctor first and foremost, but there were times that she almost thought the doctor had been flirting with her, or maybe it were the other way around and she was flirting with the doctor. Either way, all Bo knew was she enjoyed seeing the doctor and she couldn't put it down to anything other than this was the first time, in her life, where people understood and accepted her. Lauren included.


End file.
